metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Groznyj Grad
Groznyj Grad is a huge military fortress seen in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Volgin's mountain stronghold, he brought Sokolov here to finish the Shagohod. It is divided into several sections: Underground Tunnel Naked Snake uses this tunnel to first enter the base, where he encounters The Fury. After defeating him a section caves in, preventing any backtracking. Groznyj Grad The exterior is divided into southwest, southeast, northwest, and northeast sections. The southwest section is where Snake first emerges. The southeast section contains the jail/torture rooms. The northeast section contains a provisions storehouse and the entrance to weapons lab. And the northwest section contains an armory and sewer entrances. When Snake first arrives, it is already night, and several searchlights scan the area. There are attack dogs and numerous guards patrolling. When he later returns, it is daylight. Weapons Lab: East Wing In this area, Snake must capture Major Ivan Raidenovich Raikov and steal his uniform to disguise himself and get clearance into the west wing. In addition, a Scorpion submachine gun can be obtained in a locked room opened with a frequency obtained by interrogating the officers in the building. Weapons Lab: West Wing This high-security wing is accessible only to Volgin and Raikov, and is where Sokolov is kept. Snake meets up with him here using the Raikov disguise and learns about Phase 2. However, Volgin shows up, and when he realizes "Raikov" is actually Snake, he beats the daylights out of him. Torture Room The base's jail cell, featuring Volgin's personal torture chamber. After getting captured in the West Wing and beaten, Volgin bring Snake and Sokolov here for "interrogation." After seemingly killing Sokolov, he turns to Snake to give him the electric shock treatment. After a series of events, Ocelot accidentally shoots out Snake's right eye. Eventually, Snake must escape his jail cell and reach the sewers. Weapons Lab: Main Wing The central hangar where the Shagohod and the assembly line are located. After returning to Groznyj Grad, Snake must plant C3 explosives on the fuel tanks to sabotage the system and destroy the hanger. However, as he leaves after planting the last explosive, he is detained by Volgin and The Boss, who discovered EVA stealing the Philosophers' Legacy. As the timer counts down, Snake and Volgin battle it out on a lowered platform. During the battle, the explosives are discovered and EOD are called in as an evacuation is ordered. After defeating Volgin, the hangar is evacuated as Snake, Ocelot, and numerous guards run like hell. EVA arrives on her motorcycle with a sidecar, and she and Snake drive away as the hangar explodes, with the threat seemingly destroyed..... The Shagohod .....except it wasn't over yet. The EOD had removed all the fuel from the tanks, so the explosion only took out the assembly line. The Shagohod was unscathed by the blast, and emerged from the smoldering hanger with Volgin at the controls. Volgin went on a rampage, tearing through Groznyj Grad in the Shagohod in pursuit of Snake, without regard for any of his troops or his buildings. Eventually they reached the main runway, evading GRU soldiers on motorcycles as well as the Shagohod. Volgin plowed through aircraft using the rocket engines, but eventually crashed into a fence. EVA & Snake lured him to the rail bridge where she rigged it with explosives for their escape, in the hopes of taking out the Shagohod with it. The bridge explosives were set off, and it collapsed as the Treading Behemoth crossed it. The Showdown The Shagohod was able to crawl up to stable ground via the treads, but now had a vulnerable weak point as the entire back panel and rockets were torn off. Snake was able to damage it using the RPG-7, forcing Volgin to use his electric abilities to direct it manually. After defeating him, a stray lightning bolt struck Volgin, killing him and frying the Shagohod. Snake and EVA only had a moment to celebrate their victory, as GRU forces began to chase them into the Lazorev forest. Trivia *"Groznyj Grad" translates from Russian as "Thunder town" or "Terrible town." *When Snake is putting Raikov's body into the locker, a poster of Metal Gear Solid 2 featuring Raiden is seen on inside of the locker door. *Using the R1 viewer in the scene after Volgin dies shows The Sorrow's ghost, suggesting he was responsible for the lightning strike. *Groznyj Grad was remade for Metal Gear Online using Metal Gear Solid 4's graphics engine. It was made slightly smaller however, and given a run-down and more dilapidated look. category:Metal Gear Solid 3 category:Locations Category:Soviet Locations